Cilan's Stunfisk
| prevonum=618| epnum=BW032| epname=Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open! | noevo=incap | current=With Cilan | enva1=Bill Rogers| java1= Unshō Ishizuka|}} Cilan's Stunfisk (Japanese: デントのマッギョ Dent's Maggyo) was the second that in the Unova region, and his third overall. History Unova Stunfisk was first seen inhabiting a lake with its friend and a group of in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!. Palpitoad asked for Stunfisk's help to get rid of and as it viewed them as intruders. Stunfisk managed to get them out of the lake and planned to guard against them, but used his fishing skills with his special lure to catch and pull Stunfisk to shore. Palpitoad then appeared before the group and had Stunfisk fire at the Pokémon Connoisseur but he managed to evade it. Cilan then lifted his fishing rod in the air and started to spin Stunfisk around, keeping it at bay until Ash was able to defeat Palpitoad. Once he did, Cilan dropped the Trap Pokémon to the ground which, with the combination of dizziness, knocked it out and Cilan captured it. In The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, it battled Luke's in the quarter finals of the Club Battle tournament, in which Stunfisk showed the remarkable ability to leap into the air and glide, flapping its fins as wings. Even though Stunfisk's was super effective against Larvesta, Larvesta minimized the damage by covering itself in its own , acting as a shield. Larvesta then roasted Stunfisk with a powerful , knocking it out. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 Stunfisk was called out to battle and , blocking a attack aimed at with its Mud Bomb, it then teamed up with to battle. Stunfisk used its amazing jumping ability to get itself and Pikachu into the air so that they could launch a — combination at the two legendary Pokémon. However, Pikachu was knocked off Stunfisk's back and it was then struck by a powerful attack, knocking it out. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Cilan called upon Stunfisk to participate in Skyla's "Air Battle" simulation, during which she predicted that Stunfisk would be defeated by her . However, by the time Stunfisk was sent out to battle her, Swoobat had already been defeated by . Stunfisk was sent out to fight Skyla's Swanna after Crustle was defeated. Despite Thunder Shock being extremely effective against Swanna, it was still able to throw Stunfisk off momentum and into the air with . Cilan had Stunfisk take advantage of its situation and use Scald while spinning, showering Swanna in hot water, which t it. Stunfisk was then defeated after Swanna used to heal the burn and hit it with . In Crisis at Ferroseed Research!, Stunfisk helped a group of , who had become overcharged with electricity, by soaking up the excess electrical energy then releasing it outside. In Battling Authority Once Again!, Stunfisk battled Horatio's during the second round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Stunfisk won the battle with its newly learned attack, allowing Cilan to advance to the semi-final round. Decolore Islands Stunfisk was called out in To Catch a Rotom! by Cilan to find out how its Thunder Shock attack would taste to a trio of . Much to Stunfisk's embarrassment, the Plasma Pokémon disliked the electricity it produced. When began their plan to capture the Rotom by feeding them electricity, Stunfisk volunteered to help by feeding them its own, but was shot down by Cilan. However, Stunfisk managed to rescue the Rotom alongside and by shielding them from the electricity, absorbing it as a . Johto In SS027, Stunfisk helped Ayumi perfect her partner 's . After a few attempts, they finally landed a hit on Stunfisk, who giddily enjoyed absorbing the electricity. Stunfisk was later seen playing with Pikachu while Cilan, , and Ayumi ate lunch. In SS037, Stunfisk defended from a . Personality and characteristics In its debut, Stunfisk was quite aggressive, like the other Pokémon living in the lake. However strong Stunfisk was, it still obeyed , proving it doesn't function well in a group without being a 'follower'. After Cilan caught Stunfisk, its personality did not change; as shown in Archeops In The Modern World! where after being brought out by 's it attacked a newly revived curious with a attack when Archen bit it and subsequently laughed. However, it seems to have completely accepted Cilan as its Trainer, and new leader figure. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, Stunfisk did not show any aggression towards the other Pokémon, even smiling as it watched flirt with Emolga, showing that it is satisfied with its group. Stunfisk also dislikes being stepped on, and cries whenever it happens as seen in The Lonely Deino! and To Catch a Rotom!. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Camouflage|1=ThunderShock|2=Mud Bomb|3=Scald|4=Sludge Bomb}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Camouflage|1=Thunder Shock|2=Mud Bomb|3=Scald|4=Sludge Bomb}}}} Trivia * In , wild Stunfisk appear in Striaton City at night, as a reference to Cilan's Stunfisk. * Stunfisk is the only Pokémon in Cilan's party to not have its Ability confirmed. * Stunfisk is also Cilan's only Pokémon to not have an evolutionary family. Related articles Stunfisk de:Bennys Flunschlik es:Stunfisk de Cilan/Millo fr:Limonde de Rachid it:Stunfisk di Spighetto ja:デントのマッギョ